This invention relates generally to a work booth and to a tool for performing one or more operations on a component located within the booth. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus in which the tool is carried by a multi-axis robot and in which the environment inside of the booth is hostile to the robot.
One example of such apparatus involves a booth in which car body carriers are sprayed with high pressure water in order to remove paint flakes and chips from the carriers. In prior arrangements, the entire robot has been located within the booth and exposed to the water. As a result, it has been necessary to protect and waterproof drive motors, encoders and other key components of the robot.